I want Love
by bleedingchaos
Summary: Cute little one shot for Wyatt and Glitch. Song fic. Its a little sad in the begining but had a happy endign i promise x


Bleedingchaos: Ok so listening to my I-pod on random and this song came on that I love. Its Called I want Love (studio remix) by Melissa Williamson I recommend you listen to it if you've never heard it. It's from the Silent Hill 3 soundtrack ok. Anyways here's my little one shot I thought to do with it ^_^ hope you enjoy. ( I apologize ahead of time for the songs spacing it wont let me but them in so... sorry!)

It was only little over three months ago that their best friend Wyatt Cain was tossed over a cliff into a dark abyss. Everyone was torn up at the loss. DG gad cried for days. His son continued to do his fathers job now as the lead of the Tin Man but hardly spoke. Raw had run off in search of more of his kind and Glitch…well no one had really seen him. He either locked himself in his room or in his lab. He refused to come out. They were reduced to leaving meals out side his doors.

No one knew why glitch was reacting this way. Of course no one knew that he and the Tin Man had gotten into a relationship. The night Wyatt had been….killed…they had had an argument. Glitch wanted to tell their friends and Wyatt hadn't. Glitch felt that Wyatt had been ashamed of their love. So he told Wyatt to just leave and had slammed the door to his lab shut in his face.

Later that night Wyatt had to leave with some of his men as an emergency mission. Wyatt hadn't come back. A few men had also been killed but Wyatt had been thrown over the edge into the dark abyss on the outskirts of the OZ. He often snuck out and headed to that area often crying out for his lover to come back to him. That he never meant what he said and that he wanted him. He'd spend hours there crying and screaming for Wyatt to come back until he was hoarse from it…and to no avail. He was still as alone as ever.

There was a knock at his lab door. He didn't know why he came in here. He hadn't tried inventing anything since Wyatt had been gone. He just didn't have that spark anymore. And besides that no one had knocked on his door in a while. They had given up after two weeks of not seeing him.

He opened it and blinked at him. "Come on Glitch were going out." She said grabbing his hand and all but dragging him out of the room "But I'm not in the mood Doll" He said yet she still dragged him "Well to bad. We already lost one friend I'm not going to let you waist away." She said.

Before he knew it they were in central city at the small little Club that the Mystic Man use to run. They listened to a bunch of people singing and dancing. It was nice after weeks and weeks in his lab or room crying. Glitch sighed still however his heart still aching for his Tin Man.

"Your Taking Cain's death a lot harder then I though." She said lightly tilting her head questioningly. Glitch looked up at her and offered her a soft smile "Well we had just…barely become friends where we weren't constantly bickering at one another." Glitch said. DG gave him a disbelieving look but kept silent. The microphone was free and Glitch bit his lip before standing and walking to the stage. DG wondered what the heck he was doing and watched as he whispered to the musicians and he took his place in front of the microphone.

"This is…for…Someone that I cared about deeply. And I know your not hear to hear me say this but I'm so sorry. I was wrong…" He whispered before the music started to play softly in the background.

**I want a cup that overflows with love **

**Although it's not enough to fill my heart**

**I want a barrel full of love although**

**I know it's not enough to fill my heart**

**I want a river full of love but then I know**

**The holes will still remain**

**I need an ocean full of love although I know**

**The holes will still remain**

**And the Swiss cheese heart knows**

**Only kindness can fill its holes**

**And love will dry my tears**

**As pain disappears yeah**

**I need a miracle and not someone's charity**

**One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy**

**Where our love is sending me**

**Is most likely ending me**

**I need a miracle and not someones charity now**

**Fill up my heart with love **

**Oh, youd be amazed at how**

**Little I need from him to heal completely now**

**beyond these feelings I can't ignore**

**I need a miracle**

**And that's what I'm hoping for**

**I need a miracle and not someone's charity**

**One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy**

**Where our love is sending me**

**Is most likely ending me**

**I need a miracle and not someones charity now**

**My baby, my baby, (continues for a bit)**

**Anybody's love but his**

**Will never fill the space within**

**Got to give me what I need**

**To free my heart from misery yeah….**

Glitch stepped back from the mic tears in his eyes. He looked up to see DG and saw her smiling as tears were streaming down her face. He looked beside her to see who she was leaning against and his breath caught in his throat. It couldn't be. The figure patted DG on the shoulder before weaving its way through the cheering crowd.

"W-Wyatt?" Glitch stammered

"Hello sweetheart" Wyatt said smiling lightly.

"Oh Wyatt!" He jumped from the stage and into the mans arms and cried openly. Wyatt held him and rocked him while whispering sweet nothings in his eyes. "I'm right here sweetheart. You cant get rid of me that easily. I'm the next best thing to cockroaches." He said gaining a small giggle from glitch who looked up and was still crying slightly.

Glitch was about to lean up and kissed him but paused. "What's wrong?" Wyatt asked and Glitch looked around. "There are people around" He said lightly making a chuckle come from Wyatt. "You kinda just professed your love to me in front of all these people Zipper Head I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind seeing us kissing. Besides…what's been keeping me going was the thought of being able to hold you and kiss you again. I've been dying for your lips. Will you deny me them Sweetheart?" Wyatt said with a small grin

"Never!" Glitch cried out as he smashed their lips together holding his Tin Man tight. "Looks like I got my Miracle" Glitch said as the three of them were heading into the palace after travling back from central city. Wyatt was carrying Glitch inside and up to his room. "Yes…yes you did. You've always been mine" Wyatt said. "I love you Head Case" Wyatt whispered.

"And I love you too Wyatt Cain. Despite your lousy attitude and your sever case of Boy Scout syndrome and that bitter cynicism of yours." Glitch said with a grin

Wyatt smiled and rolled his eyes before tossing his love down on the bed. "Then allow me to make up for my bad attitude with something you've never complained about" Wyatt said with a grin. "Looking forward to it Wyatt." Glitch said as his Tin Man finally came down beside him and kissed him lovingly.

Bleedingchaos: Well there you have it. I hope you like it. I thought it was cute. I didn't want to ruin the cuteness of it all with a lemon. So I'm ending it here. Though if you want me to right a short one I might for just the right amount of reviews hee hee. Hope you all enjoyed! Till later then!


End file.
